A New Life Experience
by Fox Teen
Summary: When Joy Waters parents die her life seems to lose meaning. Everyone treats her bad, so Lord Frith gives her chance to live through her favorite tv show/book. Turned into a rabbit will Joy find her place among her favorite characters, or will she be disappointed? Fox Teen: THIS IS NOT MY STORY! Published on behalf of Redwalllover28. Reviews are for Redwalllover28, not me.
1. Escape from a Terrible Experience

Young Joy Waters was not a happy young lady. Ever since her father's death 3 years prior everyone seemed to be against her. The people she lived with ALWAYS made her feel bad saying negative things whenever she made a mistake and her only happiness came from reading the book 'Watership Down' or watching the cartoon tv series on youtube which led to more bad talk. She was generally told to stop wasting time on those silly things. One day, as she was heading home she stop in a field wondering to herself: 'What would it be like to take part in the rabbits adventures?'

As Joy thought it, she looked sadly at her cane. She was young in her 20's but had torn a muscle in her leg. Ever since than she walked with the aid of a cane. She had golden brown hair, and wore glasses. She sighed, she probably wouldn't survive has a rabbit anyway.

Than all the sudden, a voice out of nowhere said:

"Would you like to try?"

Joy gripped her cane tight, and looked as if she would try to use it as a weapon. She called out in a strong voice:

"Whose there? Where are you?"

The voice answered kindly:

"Up in the sky."

Joy looked but saw nothing but the sun, which she shielded her eyes from with her hands. she called out:

"Where? I don't see you."

patiently the voice answered:

"The sun. I am Lord Frith. I have heard your wish about wanting to live through the adventures of Hazel and the others, and I am going to grant it. My servant Prince Rainbow will also assist you."

As Joy was trying to understand what the voice was saying a rabbit who was a rainbow of colors appeared next to her in the field. He said:

"I am Prince Rainbow. I have been sent by Lord Frith to take you to the world of Watership Down. That is, if you REALLY want to that is."

Joy thought about it for a moment. Besides her parents no one else seemed like they cared. And she wanted to meet her favorite characters, so she said:

"Lead the way Prince Rainbow."

And she started her journey.

Note this story will have elements from the book and tv show.


	2. Transformation, Gifts & Surprise

As Joy followed Prince Rainbow she began to feel so lighthearted that she began to sing.

Tell everybody I'm on my way

New friends and new places to see

With blues skies ahead, yes I'm on my way

And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be

Tell everybody I'm on my way

And I'm loving every step I take

With the sun beating down

Yes I'm on my way

And I can't keep this smile off my face

Joy would have probably sung the whole if Prince Rainbow hadn't asked her to stop now that they were out of the field.

"What is it Prince Rainbow?" Joy asked now beginning to wonder if she had made the right decision

Prince Rainbow saw the concern in Joy's sky blue eyes and said:

"Nothing is wrong. It is just time for you to enter the World of Watership Down. This is your last chance to change your mind."

Joy thought that it was a tempting offer, but then she would always wonder 'what if?', so she said:

"No. I want to see what life is like on Watership Down."

"Very well, be it so." Said Prince Rainbow solemnly and rubbing his two forepaws together stars came forth from them and the world around Joy began to swirl. And she heard a well known song:

Is it a kind of dream

Floating out on the tide

Following the river of death downstream

oh is it a dream?

There's a fog along the horizon

A strange glow in the sky

and nobody seems to know where it goes

Oh what does it mean?

Oh it is a Dream?

Bright eyes burning like fire

bright eyes how you close and fail?

How can the light that burned so brightly

Suddenly burn so pale?

Bright eyes

When Joy came to (she had fallen asleep during the song) she notice the sky was clearer. She wondered if she had been dreaming. But when she tried to look at her hand, she found it was a golden brown paw. She was a rabbit! She felt someone else there though, when she turned around it was Dandelion!

"Don't worry." Dandelion said "It's still me, Prince Rainbow. How do you think Dandelion knew so many stories about Elilhriarah? Lord Frith gave me this Astral collar to gave to give you so that you be accepted quicker. Come on let's head to Sandleford Warren. And your right back leg is still game but I'll look after you. One last thing, I suggest you use the name Bluebell so as not to arouse too much confusion."

Joy, though shocked, just followed her leader.

Author Note: Astral collar is from "tales from Watership down.


	3. Memories and Introductions

Joy Waters Aka Bluebell followed Dandelion Aka Prince Rainbow through the woods leading to Sandleford Warren. She looke at the necklace that Prince Rainbow had place around her neck. It was silvery white with what looked like little stars surrounding it.

But she still thought of her parent and said a little rhyme:

When summer ends I feel sad

When I think of mum and dad

Dad would rush out of doors a shout:

'Help me with the Fall chores'

'How could chores be fun?' I pondered

As outside I wandered

When outside what did I see?

Leaves as deep as the sea

Then my father threw me high into sky

I felt as though I could fly

Then I landed with a soft 'thud' in the sea of leaves

But alas these are only memories as I will never see

My folks again

Dandelion had been listening to his companion's sad poem feeling for the child. Joy was also thinking to herself what a relief it was that Dandelion looked as he had in the tv show. Dandelion said:

"This is a compilation of the tv show and books you have read. Remember I'm Dandelion and you're Bluebell."

"Yes sir." Said Joy

As they left the woods they spotted Hazel and Fiver. Their appearance was just as it had been in the show, which made Joy happy. Hazel approached them an said:

"Who are you two? I've never seen you two before."

"But Hazel, the doe is wearing an astral collar." his brother Fiver said awestruck

"We better take them to the chief rabbit." Hazel said decisively "You two come along."

Joy was glad of the astral collar since it had gained them a way into Sandleford warren.

Author's note: The description of the astral collar and Prince Rainbow in a previous chapter is how I imagine them. Joy's poem I wrote myself.


End file.
